Sorcery
Sorcery (妖術, Yōjutsu) also known as Shinto (神道, The Way of the Gods), is a form of combat that exists separately from magic. This fighting style revolves around the use of sorcery power, which is a type of life-force-like energy that is said to be the evolution of magic power. Description Sorcery is a powerful fighting that is used solely by Lilith. This form of combat focuses on controlling a type of energy known as sorcery power. Sorcery power has the ability to draw in the energy or ethernano from other substances in order to mimic the effects of that substance. This allows Lilith to perform feats such as increase the heat of her sorcery power by drawing in the heat from any source, give her sorcery power an voltage by drawing in the electromagnetic waves from the air, or solidify sorcery power by drawing in the ethernano from a solid substance. The ways sorcery power can be used can be divided into three categories, also known as paths: authority path, cataclysmic path, and the adjust path. The authority path is a group of invocations that revolve around using sorcery power to control how Lilith's body interacts with the world around her. This allows Lilith to use sorcery power to perform feats like: become unnoticeable and control the kinetic energy of Lilith's attacks. The cataclysmic path is the most destructive group of spells. The invocations in this group focuses on using sorcery power itself for offensive and defensive purposes. Lilith can use sorcery power's ability to draw in various effects in order to give the invocations in this group the potential to destroy large landscapes. Finally, the adjust path is known to be the most versatile group of invocations. This group of invocations focuses on using sorcery power's ability to draw various properties in order to give sorcery power the ability to alter the environment around Lilith by flowing it into the environment. Sorcery Invocations *'Bestowal (Unnamed):' This unnamed invocation allows Lilith bestow a bit of her sorcery power to an ally, which increases the allies physical and magical abilities, as well as heal most of their current wounds. *'Mystical Flight:' To perform this basic invocation, Lilith uses the authority path to infuse sorcery power into her body. This negates the effect gravity has on her. This allows Lilith to freely fly though the air with great speed and maneuverability. *'Sorceress's Revenge:' Lilith uses the authority path to infuse sorcery power to her hand, causing her hand to gain reflective properties. When an attack approaches her, Lilith is able to reflect the attack back at its user by hitting the attack with the hand infused with sorcery power. This invocation is effective enough to reflect attacks from most forms of magic, including Lost Magic. *'Limit Break:' Limit Break is a passive invocation. This invocation uses the authority path to absorb the kinetic energy of any physical attack and transform the absorbed kinetic energy into sorcery power. This causes Lilith's physical prowess to increase by how powerful the attack was, causing Lilith to become stronger with every non-magical attack that hits her. This increase in strength is usually marked by Lilith's eyes and hair beginning to glow brightly. *'Aeromancy:' Lilith uses the authority path to make a connection between her mind and the air around her. This allows her to control the air around her with her mind instead of wasting her sorcery power. She is able to perform a wide array of feats with this ability ranging from offensive, to defensive, to supplementary actions. She is even able to control the wind produced by some wind mages. In addition to being able to control the air and wind around her, she is also able to sense air currents. *'Terramancy:' *'Thermomancy:' Thermomancy is a invocation that acts as the evolved state of Lilith's thermal immunity. To perform, Lilith uses the authority path to change her reaction to extreme temperatures. Instead of being immune to them, this connection gives her the ability to become empowered by extreme temperatures whenever she comes into contact with them. While it is unknown how long this invocation lasts, Lilith claims that it only lasts for five minutes per use with a ten minute resting period. *'Transcendence:' Transcendence is a very useful invocation. This invocation makes use of the adjust path as well as sorcery power's unbelievable power. To perform this invocation, Lilith infuses a large amount of sorcery power into her target's Magic Origin. If the target doesn't have enough willpower or isn't mentally strong enough the result can be very extremely dangerous, sometimes even deadly because the sorcery power's unimaginable power will overwhelm the target's body and mind. However, if the target is lucky enough to withstand the sorcery power, the sorcery power will temporarily evolve the target's Magic Origin. As a result, the target's magic will evolve as well. In the case of a Light Magic user, this will allow the mage to use Regulus. Since Lost Magic is the highest form of most forms magic, this invocation is completely ineffective Lost Magic users. *'Transmutation:' This invocation gives Lilith the ability to use the adjust path to alter or transmute objects or non-sentient beings. However, this ability does come with limitations. The first limitation is that Lilith is unable to transform one thing into another substance that has a different state of matter, such as water into diamonds or rock into fire. The second limitation comes from the fact that matter can neither be created nor destroyed. Due to this law, Lilith is unable to transform the object into something that is drastically large, but she is able to transform the object into things that are slightly larger by thinning out the material. In addition, she is unable to transform objects into things that are drastically smaller without compressing the pre-existing object's material. *'Telekinesis:' Lilith draws in the ethernano atmosphere and merges it with her sorcery power in order to turn the sorcery power into an air-like substance. She then uses the adjust path to give her the ability to use sorcery power for telekinetic feats. When using this invocation it would appear as if the air is wrapping itself around the desired target when it is actually Lilith's sorcery power. Lilith is able to use this invocation to manipulate a wide array of physical objects and substances with ease. She can even use this invocation on living beings to a limited degree, which is shown during the numerous times she used this invocation to pushed targets away or pull opponents to her. How effective this invocation is against a living being revolves around how strong the target is. *'Geomancer's Wall:' To perform this invocation, Lilith uses the adjust path to cloak both of her hands with sorcery power. Once manifested, Lilith uses the sorcery power to draw in the ethernano from the ground to her sorcery power, giving the sorcery power earthen properties. Lilith places her hands on the ground and flows the sorcery power into the ground, causing part of the ground in front of her to rise into a thick mound that is as tall as Lilith is. This mountain is durable enough to protect Lilith against any attack. *'Plant Burst:' Lilith places one hand against the ground and flows her sorcery power to the plants beneath the opponent. Once the sorcery power reaches the foe, she uses the adjust path to greatly strengthen the plants and cause them to fully grow in a couple of seconds. As they grow, they entangle themselves around the opponent, effectively trapping the foe. *'Ultimate Freeze:' To perform this invocation, Lilith must first release a concentrated aura of sorcery power. Once released, she uses the adjust path to lower the temperature of the area around her. This causes the entire landscape to freeze instantly. *'Almighty Inferno:' Almighty Inferno is an adjust path invocation and the counterpart to Ultimate Freeze. Lilith unleashes an aura of sorcery power then increases its concentration. She then uses the adjust path to increase the heat of everything around her to its ignition point. This causes the landscape around her to become instantly bathed in fire with temperatures that barely exceed 900 degrees Fahrenheit. *'Hecate's Bellow:' Hecate's Bellow is a breath attack that is known as the "ultimate breath attack" or "final breath attack." Lilith performs the cataclysmic path invocation by inhaling deeply as she gathers a large mass of sorcery power in her mouth. Once gathered, the sorcery power is pressurized to its utmost limit and then compressed. With a very loud bellow, Lilith unleashes the sorcery power in the form of a golden blast. This blast is far larger than most houses and wide enough and strong enough to easily level entire neighborhoods. When the blast hits the target it severely damages the foe's body as it launches the foe across immense distances. *'Hecate's Fist:' Lilith uses the cataclysmic path to gather a large amount of sorcery power around one or both of her fists. Once gathered, the sorcery power is compressed and pressurized, increasing the sorcery power's destructive power. When Lilith punches the target with the fist, she can choose to release it all into the opponent's body or unleash to create a giant explosion of sorcery power. If the sorcery power is channeled directly into the opponent's body, Lilith can launch the opponent across very large distances as well as severely damage the opponent's body. If unleashed a large explosion, the power is slightly weaker, but it is capable of completely destroying the surrounding area and damaging any foes that are caught within the explosion. The additional effects the this invocation can change depending on what attributes she chooses to draw in. The additional effects can range from temperature-related effects to, electricity-related effects, and more. *'Goddess's Rage:' Using the cataclysmic path, Lilith continually releases a surge of sorcery power. This surge is powerful enough to destroy almost anything in its way, even entire buildings crumble to the ground after only slightly touching the surge of sorcery power. This surge also acts a powerful defense that is capable of defending Lilith against a very wide variety of attacks. *'Mystic Blade:' To prepare this cataclysmic path invocation, Lilith releases a small yet highly concentrated aura of sorcery power. Lilith draws in the ambient electricity into her aura of sorcery power. Once the electricity is drawn is, Lilith gains the temporary ability to control the voltage of her sorcery power. With this ability she dramatically increases the voltage of the aura of sorcery power. This invocation has two ways perform the invocation. The first requires Lilith to make a knife hand with one of her hands before swiftly swiping the hand downward. This releases a gigantic blade of sorcery power, powerful enough to severely electrocute someone as well as cut a gigantic and large chasm into ground in front of Lilith. The second way requires Lilith to focus the aura of sorcery power that encompasses her body around a single spear hand. This causes the concentration of the sorcery power to skyrocket. She then runs the opponent through with that hand as the opponent's body is hit with dangerous levels of electric pressure. This strike is capable of piercing through most defenses, even the scales of a dragon doesn't stand a chance against this strike. *'Mystic Clone:' Mystic Clone is an offensive and defensive cataclysmic path invocation. This invocation allows Lilith to create copies of herself by using her sorcery power as a catalyst. These clones are very lifelike, capable of not only thinking on their own, but also capable bleeding and feeling pain. They're so lifelike they can fool most beings, including users of Sensing and Eye Magic, into thinking they are the genuine article. The only way to get rid of the clones is to strike them with a substantial amount of force. If Lilith uses enough sorcery power to create the clones, she can give the clones the ability to generate a powerful explosion when they disperse. **'Mystic Clone Fleet:' As the name suggests, Mystic Clone Fleet is the superior version to the Mystic Clone invocation. Similar to the original version, Lilith uses sorcery power as a catalyst to create lifelike copies of herself. However, instead of creating a dozen or so clones like the original version, this invocation creates hundreds upon thousands of clones. Trivia *The official name for techniques belonging to sorcery isn't spells, but sorcery invocations or just invocations. *The three paths of Sorcery is somewhat based off of the three aspects of the Force: Control, Sense, and Alter. *Since Lilith didn't need to relearn how to use Sorcery after being summoned, it is assumed that this fighting style is possibly a part of her soul, which means she will never forget how to use it. Category:Important Terms Category:Fighting Style Category:Sorcery